


With All His Curves

by teatimewithbees



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Battle Droids, Crack Fic, Crack Treated Kinda Seriously, Droids, F/M, I am so sorry for this, I don't know what I'm doing, Other, b2 droid, i know this is weird, innocent girl falls in love with coldhearted CEO but it's with battle droids, okay, this is not even the worst thing I wrote
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teatimewithbees/pseuds/teatimewithbees
Summary: She was a simple girl from Tatooine. He was a B2 Battle Droid.This is the story of how they fell in love.
Relationships: B2 Battle Droid/Original Character(s), CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi - mentioned
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for this. It started when I was visiting a friend of mine and now I will try to finish it. There probably won't be a set upload schedule because literally everything else is more important than writing this fanfic but here we go.

I only wanted to work for the Seperatists to get out of the crippling debt my father put us in because of his alcoholism. He was drunk every night an hit both my mother and me. My brother tried to protect us, but he wasn't strong enough. He died while trying to keep my father away from us on one of his especially bad nights.

I didn't cry at his funeral. At this point I was scarred too deep to care about useless people like him or my father. The only person important to me was my mother, so I tried to help her after my father got stabbed behind a cantina. He was gone, but so was our money.

He lost it all!

When I arrived on Serenno I was nervous. There was a B1 battle droid checking my ID. They were... sweet... but they were no B2s.

Count Dooku wouldn't be able to welcome me himself. He was a busy man after all, but a group of B1s accompanied me to his mansion.

It was ever bigger than I imagined it to be!

And then, for the first time, I saw him...

He was tall. Way taller than me at 1,93m. His expressionless, black eyes met my own blueish-greenish-greyish ones and for a moment time seemed to stand still. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

He was beautiful.

I bit my lip as we moved closer. His features didn't betray what he was thinking. He surely didn't think of me as pretty. I didn't even have new clothes. Instead I wore a Figrin D'an and the Modal Nodes shirt, a black skirt that ended just underneith my ass and tights with a spider web pattern. My hair was pulled up into a messy bun and my glasses were too big for my face.

I was just a normal girl. Not special in any way. But he... He was a battle droid! A B2 unit and he worked for Count Dooku! The Seperatist leader!

When I was a kid I always wanted to be a Jedi, but when the war started I knew better. The Jedi were wrong and the clones were just another step for them and the Republic to take over the rest of the galaxy. The Seperatists just wanted peace!

„This way!“ one of the B1 units informed me. They led me past him and I turned to watch him as we continued walking. Then – directly in front of him – I tripped. My face burned from embarrassment.

Of course this had to happen to me. I couldn't even have one normal day.

I got up slowly. My knees hurt and I didn't know what to do. I wished I could hide for the rest of the day, but I had to earn money.

For my mom!

I pushed a brown strand out of my face, but it fell back immediately. It reached down to my breasts and despite having a shortage of water on Tatooine it smelled great and felt like silk. It was soft and encased my boring face, still red from my embarrassing fall.

„Come,“ the battle droid ushered me along and I could do nothing but follow. They let me put my bags in my new room. It was bigger than my room back home. A red carpet was layed out on the wooden floor underneith the gigantic canopy bed. It was beautiful!

I wanted to contact my mom but there was no time. I was going to begin my new life!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still sorry and that won't change.

Working for Count Dooku was tiring. I worked all day and often times only went to sleep late at night. My only solace was him. He often walked past me. Sometimes multiple times a day!

Every time I saw him – his face, his arms, his curves – I blushed. But I had to hide my crush. It wasn't professional and if Count Dooku ever found out I was definitely going to get fired. After all, I only got the job because my rich uncle helped me get in. He didn't want anything to do with us but I begged him to help me. And besides, I wasn't here for romance!

My mother would be disappointed in me.

But even despite all that I couldn't help but yearn for when I finally hear his voice again. It's mechanical sound reminded me of home and the noises our vaccuum made when it broke once again. It was incredibly soothing.

Soon I would be changing my workplace though. Count Dooku thought it more important for me to stay on one of the ships and help cleaning up on there since General Grievous was known for often ruining ships.

It was an honor, really, but I couldn't bear the thought of leaving him – Beetoo – behind.

Not after we just met.

Not after our romance just started!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you look at that. Another chapter.

I was delighted when I saw him after bording Grievous' ship. He was patrolling with some of the B1s, but I only had eyes for Beetoo and the way his dull silver colour only highlighted his bright red sensor.

I had to stop myself from running up to him, when he walked past. The General surely wouldn't agree with a workplace romance like this and I had to be on my best behavior for him! Even if that meant putting my own desires last. But some day – when my mother could live comfortably – I was going to run away with him and we could finally build the life we both desired.

Of course, he didn't know he wanted it just yet. He probably hadn't even noticed me – I was just a simple girl from Tatooine – but soon we were going to be together. He was going to realize how much he loved me and after the war was over we could finally be happy.

We were going to buy a cottage and I would stay home with our children while he went out to work on our farm, coming home late at night, tired and ready to get charged.

Even thinking about it made me emotional and I wished that it was already time for us to leave everything behind, but we had to wait just a bit longer before we could do that.

A year, maybe, if we were lucky and I so hoped that that was the case.

General Grievous, on the other hand, brought up a whole different kind of wishing. Though he was a formidable general and he did a greatjob, he was angry a lot and somewhat frightened me. The sole presence of Beetoo made it better, but it was still frightening to be in the same room as the general.

And besides, I was't interested in catching tuberculosis because of a droid that could't stop caughing. He didn't even cover his mouth. I was frankly disgusting.

But Beetoo... Beetoo was perfect. No sickness, no unnecessary violence... Just... himself. It was everything I could have wished for and more.

An angry screech ripped me out of my thoughts and I flinched. I heard cannon fire and things exploding. Things being our ships. Droids ran past me – Beetoo among them – and I realized that they were headed for the escape pods. I knew I was only here to clean but I followed them anyway.

There was only one left when I arrived and I had to share it with one of the B1s. He didn't mind and neither did I but I wished it was Beetoo instead.

Nevertheless, we got injected into space and it was uncertain whether we would get found on time. I hoped we would. After all, I was going to see Beetoo again, but who knew.

Our escape pot got borded only short 15 minutes later, but it wasn't Seperatists who opened the hatch and cut down the B1 droid.

It was a Jedi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still sorry.

„No, you don't understand! I love him!“

„You love him? You're talking about a B2 droid. He doesn't care about you!“

It wasn't the first time we had that argument. After the Jedi – Obi-Wan Kenobi – coldheartedly kidnapped me I was left to endure his constant dismissal of my feelings for Beetoo. And yes, of course Beetoo was a droid. It was part of what made him attractive.

The way he was so quiet and mysterious. It was hot.

But Kenobi didn't understand! He was set in his ways and it didn't matter what other people thought. For him, Beetoo was just another battledroid to kill. Just as he was just another obstacle to overcome so we could find each other.

„Of course he does! Just wait! He'll come looking for me!“ one of the clones scoffed. But what did they know? They were made to be expandable. Other than Beetoo and his brothers. They had lives to go back to. Lives that were not cloning tubes on a water planet.

„I'm going to bring you before the council. They can tell if Dooku messed with your head,“ Kenobi informed me. I let out a humourless laugh. Let the council look at my head. I knew that there was nothing wrong with me. If I had to prove it, I would.

And then I could finally go back to Beetoo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the only mention of codywan in this story ever.

The Jedi Council was too serious and quite honestly, a bit boring. They talked a lot and when Kenobi introduced me, a chuckle went around the Council Chamber. The only person not laughing was the little green frog they all seemed to respect the most.

„No difference, love sees, hrm? Ignorant you are, young Kenobi,“ he said and I nodded along „A relationship to a droid I had myself when I was younger. Good friends, they are. Better lovers, they make. Just like you and your commander, Obi-Wan, hrm? Not very different, it is.“

„I just feel like you made a rash judgement. I was happy on General Grievous' ship with Beetoo.“

„Master Yoda, you must see that she can't stay with the seperatists because of a battle droid. She was a slave to Count Dooku, she must have some information,“ Kenobi argued and some of the other councilors nodded along. They didn't understand me. I was different. Not like all the other people. That was why Beetoo liked me.

„Information she may has, but love more important is,“ Yoda only replied, hitting his cane against the floor of the council chambers.

„Bring her back, we must,“ it seemed to be his final words since most of the others vacated the room with expressions of disbelief. Among them Kenobi who seemed to question several of his life choices at once.

Good.

All of them were traitors. Going against everything the galaxy needed. The only good Jedi was Yoda. He understood what I was going through. He understood me and even though I didn't want to like any jedi I hoped that we could be friends.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even remember what I wrote. I just know that I'm sorry.

My return to the seperatists was quicker than assumed. They did a rescue mission for me!

Dooku picked me up on our way back from the republic. He sent a questioning look at Yoda, who accompanied me back to seperatist space but left with me once the situation was explained. He didn't seem very accepting but that could be due to the fact that he didn't like his former master very much. It didn't stifle my exitement once I saw Beetoo again.

I wrapped him in a strong hug, his metal frame pressing against my round breasts. Dooku decided to just keep walking, uninterested in whatever was going on between me and Beetoo. I was grateful for that. It only showed how much better than the jedi he and the seperatists were.

But this war was still not over and I feared that I could loose Beetoo to the republic and their dispicable clones. It would break my heart if that was going to be the case but I respected Beetoo and his job as a soldier. He would do his duty and I would do mine.


End file.
